


I Can Keep A Secret if You Can Keep Me Guessing.

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Glee
Genre: Nerd Blaine, Other, References to Cutting, References to Homophobia, Skank Kurt, Transgender, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has already figured out the new kid Blaine's secret, it's written all over the sweater vest. He didn't count on Blaine ever learning his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Keep A Secret if You Can Keep Me Guessing.

Kurt Hummel walked like he had a secret. No, actually, Blaine thought, he walked like he was a secret. Blaine was still trying to decide if he was a good one or not. After all, appearances are deceptive and he hardly looked like an angel. Angels didn’t usually come with purple hair and /another/ piercing (this time in his lip, making them even more alluring and even more dangerous. Blaine was glad he didn’t have braces anymore.) And they didn’t usually cuss so much that if he had a swear jar for Kurt’s language, he’d be able to pay off the national deficit. Not that Blaine had actually ever spoken to the thin, pale boy. That was a impossibility. What constituted as Blaine’s group (Rachel Berry mainly, probably because she was too unbearable to be around if you didn’t know her and even when you did know her she was a little annoying.) and the Skanks as they were called, most definitely didn’t mix. It had been Rachel to tell him that, the week he transferred to McKinley. She had caught him craning his neck for a closer look at the tall boy in the centre of the crowd of leather and metal. He had an unlit cigarette hanging from his then rosy and plain mouth, and he was laughing at something a pink haired girl beside him had said. As the group drifted past the pair, Blaine caught a scent of cigarette smoke. It was dangerous and frightening and completely enrapturing. He’d never touched a stick in his life.

“Blaine, don’t stare.”

He snapped out of it, glancing down at the smaller (god knows that was an achievement) brunette by his side. “Huh?”

“They’ll kill you if they catch you staring.” She wrinkled her nose, glancing down the way the group had left. “The Skanks aren’t known for their gentile treatment of fresh meat.”

Blaine had to let out an amused snort at that. “The skanks?”

“Yes Blaine.” She sighed irritably like it was such a chore having to educate Blaine on the inner workings on the high school. “That’s what the cliché is called. They don’t mix with anyone else. Not unless it’s to steal things.”

Blaine sensed there was something he was missing here, and Rachel wasn’t quite meeting his eyes, so he just raised an eyebrow instead. “Not mixing? Isn’t that a little… High School Musical?”

Rachel tutted. “Unless it escaped your notice Blaine, this is a high school. There are certain rules that are followed not out of tradition but necessity. They’re dangerous, and they’ll hurt anyone who even /tries/ to know them-“Rachel paused to take a breath. “Basically, they’re bad news, stay away from them.”

“Got it.”

He still thought the entire thing was a little stupid and childish, but then, so was high school. And now, a week later, though following Rachel’s advice and staying away from the group, when he’s sitting in the library during study hall, when a familiar face showed itself, Blaine stares. It’s hard not to. Kurt hands the librarian at the front of the room a late slip, and she just stares at him disapprovingly as he smirks, walks down the aisle, trailing his fingers down the row of desks, despite whether people’s arms are there or not. Blaine had to ask Rachel what his name was, and she looked like he’d killed a puppy.

“Blaine, you can’t like Kurt Hummel.”

“Who said anything about liking him? I asked his name, Jesus.”

“I know you.” Did she? Blaine thought, they’d only been friends for a week and she was acting like she was his soul mate. “Just…No. He’s Finn’s stepbrother.” Finn was the name of the jock she’d been dating recently. Not quite Blaine’s type. Reminded him too much of a type of boy that made his life a living hell in his last school. That type of trauma doesn’t just wash away, and he’s jumpy around football players. He had to remind himself he was different now, stronger, /better/. He was always better at hiding he supposes. He’d imposed a rule on himself. No dating while in school. It wasn’t worth it. Not again. He’d learned. Sometimes when lying in bed, when he couldn’t sleep or he woke in a sweat, he’d trace his fingers lightly across the scars on his ribs, and he knew he’d never forget, no matter how hard he scrubbed at them in the shower. Like he thought. It doesn’t just wash away.

He’s jerked back to reality by Kurt dropping into the seat directly behind him, and Blaine doesn’t dare turn around, even when he feels the heavy yet completely stylish boots Kurt wears press on the back of his seat insistently. The boy was trying to get a rise from him, but it wouldn’t happen. Blaine was a pro at ignoring this shit. So he focussed on the white paper in front of him. Even when one pointed boot pressed into the small of his back. A moment later and Kurt was on his phone.

“Quinn. How’s the scan going babygirl?” His voice was softer than the one Blaine had so frequently heard in the corridors, kinder. Quinn must be the pink-haired girl he was rarely apart from. He tried not to listen in, and managed for a few moments to successfully work, until he finished the work sheet. What now? “…No, the hobbit is sitting in front now.” Wait, that was about him. It wasn’t very original either. “Yeah, the one that stares at me every time I walk past… Obviously he is. Please. Have you seen those sweater vests? Of course he isn’t straight.” Oh God. He had just announced that Blaine was gay to the entire room. He heard a snigger from beside him, a chuckle from a little further back. His cheeks burned, and Kurt hung up behind him as the bell rang for lunch. Blaine swept up his books, shoved them into his bag and was out the classroom in record time. His eyes too burned as he half-jogged to the bathroom.

It wasn’t that he had been outed, but rumours spread, and now people would talk, and doubt would be spread, and without him ever having to touch a boy, he would be branded gay, and it would start again. It would all start again. Everything. He reached the bathroom and locked himself in a stall, trying to quell the thrumming in his chest, the tightness in his throat. He was scared he realised. How pathetic. Sighing, he opened the door, and immediately took a quick step back. Kurt was standing outside the stall.

It infuriated Blaine that even when he should be so mad, should be royally pissed off, and he was, he still noticed how beautiful Kurt was. He wasn’t sure what it was. His legs were clad in skin-tight denim, and the boots that had made their mark in his back. Plain black shirt, topped with a leather jacket. Rings and bracelets and dog tags. Metal in his nose, lip and eyebrow.A bright pink beanie to set off his purple hair. Not usually Blaine’s type, so why was he staring? Maybe it was the eyes. They were impossibly big and… No. He wasn’t doing this. Instead he shoved past Kurt to wash his hands in the empty sinks. Kurt hadn’t said anything yet, instead turning to watch him.

“What’s your name?” He finally asked, the softness from his voice gone, back to being sharp and always like he’s in on a joke that no-one else is.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” Still polite, but Blaine’s voice can be hard too.

“Should I make it my business?”

“Well, you appear to have already interested yourself in private matters, so I’d rather you not know anything else.” Kurt thought for a moment, and Blaine looked in the mirror to see him rub a tongue over the piercing in his lip absently.

“Are you talking about the phone call in the library? You’ve got your panties in a twist over that Bilbo?”

Blaine spun to face him. “Look, I don’t care what you think about me. I don’t know what your problem is but whatever. I am however slightly concerned about the other people in the library. They might find it less funny and more disgusting. But obviously you never thought of that, right?” Kurt opened his mouth then shut it again, looking away.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to like… Out you. I thought you were already…”

“No.” Blaine replied shortly, drying his hands. They were pink with how hard he’d scrubbed them. At least they were clean now. Rachel was right in one respect at least. He should probably stay away from Kurt Hummel.


End file.
